sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ralph Fiennes
Ralph Fiennes is an English actor, film producer, and director. His most notable film roles include Lord Voldemort, the main antagonist of the Harry Potter franchise, and Gareth Malory, or M, in the James Bond series. History Early Life Further information: Twisleton-Wykeham-Fiennes family and Baron Saye and Sele Fiennes was born in Ipswich, on 22 December 1962. He is the eldest child of Mark Fiennes (1933–2004), a farmer and photographer, and Jennifer Lash (1938–1993), a writer.2 He has English, Irish, and Scottish ancestry.4 His surname is of Norman origin.5 His grandfathers were industrialist Sir Maurice Fiennes (1907–1994) and Brigadier Henry Alleyne Lash (1901–1975). His great-great-uncle was Edward Pomeroy Colley, a civil engineer and first-class passenger who died in the sinking of RMS Titanic.6 Fiennes is an eighth cousin of Charles, Prince of Wales,7 and a third cousin of adventurer Ranulph Fiennes and author William Fiennes.8 He is the eldest of six children. His siblings are actor Joseph Fiennes; Martha Fiennes, a director (in her film Onegin, he played the title role); Magnus Fiennes, a composer; Sophie Fiennes, a filmmaker; and Jacob Fiennes, a conservationist. His foster brother, Michael Emery, is an archaeologist. His nephew Hero Fiennes-Tiffin played Tom Riddle, young Lord Voldemort, in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.9 The Fiennes family moved to Ireland in 1973, living in West Cork and County Kilkenny for some years. Fiennes was educated at St Kieran's College for one year, followed by Newtown School, a Quaker independent school in County Waterford. They moved to Salisbury in England, where Fiennes finished his schooling at Bishop Wordsworth's School. He went on to pursue painting at Chelsea College of Art before deciding that acting was his true passion.10 Career Fiennes trained at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art between 1983 and 1985. He began his career at the Open Air Theatre, Regent's Park and also at the National Theatre before achieving prominence at the Royal Shakespeare Company.5 Fiennes first worked on screen in 1990 and made his film debut in 1992 as Heathcliff in Emily Brontë's Wuthering Heights opposite Juliette Binoche. 1993 was his "breakout year". He had a major role in Peter Greenaway's film The Baby of Mâcon with Julia Ormond, which provoked controversy and was poorly received. Later that year he became known internationally for portraying the amoral Nazi concentration camp commandant Amon Göth in Steven Spielberg's Schindler's List. For this, he was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor.5 He did not win the Oscar but did win the Best Supporting Actor BAFTA Award for the role. His portrayal of Göth also earned him a spot on the American Film Institute's list of Top 50 Film Villains. Fiennes gained weight to represent Göth but shed it afterward.11 Fiennes later stated that playing the role had a profoundly disturbing effect on him.12 In a subsequent interview, Fiennes recalled, Ralph Fiennes with Eddie and Gloria Minghella at the 2011 Minghella Film Festival In 1994, he portrayed American academic Charles Van Doren in Quiz Show. In 1996 he was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actor for the epic World War II romance The English Patient, in which he starred with Kristin Scott-Thomas.5 Fiennes' film work has encompassed a variety of genres, including thrillers (Spider), an animated Biblical epic (The Prince of Egypt), camp nostalgia (The Avengers), romantic comedy (Maid in Manhattan), and historical drama (Sunshine). In 1999, Fiennes had the title role in Onegin, a film which he also helped produce. His sister Martha Fiennes directed, and brother Magnus composed the score. Fiennes portrayed Francis Dolarhyde in the 2002 film, Red Dragon, a prequel to 'Silence Of The Lambs' and 'Hannibal'. The film received very positive reviews and Ralph's performance as a sympathetic serial killer with a romantic relationship with a blind girl, played by Emily Watson, was lauded as one of the best aspects of the film. The Constant Gardener was released in 2005, with Fiennes in the central role.5 The film is set in Kenya. It was filmed in part with the actual residents of the slums of Kibera and Loiyangalani. The situation affected the cast and crew to such an extent that they set up the Constant Gardener Trust to provide basic education for children of these villages. Fiennes is a patron of the charity.14 He is also a patron of the Shakespeare Schools Festival, a charity that enables school children across the UK to perform Shakespeare in professional theatres.15 Fiennes portrayed Lord Voldemort in the 2005 fantasy film Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. He returned to the role for other films of the series: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and both Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 and Part 2. Fiennes' 2006 performance in the play Faith Healer gained him a nomination for a 2007 Tony Award. In 2008, Fiennes worked with frequent collaborator director Jonathan Kent, playing the title role in Oedipus the King by Sophocles, at the National Theatre in London. In 2008, he played the Duke of Devonshire in the film The Duchess; he also played the protagonist in The Reader, adapted from the novel of the same name. Fiennes meets young journalists in Bishkek, Kyrgyzstan in 2003 during his visit as a UNICEF UK ambassador. In February 2009, Fiennes was the special guest of the Belgrade's Film Festival FEST. He filmed his version of Shakespeare's Coriolanus in the Serbian capital of Belgrade. Fiennes reunited with Kathryn Bigelow for her Iraq War film The Hurt Locker, released in 2009, appearing as an English Private Military Contractor. They had previously worked together on Strange Days (1995). In April 2010, he played Hades in Clash of the Titans, a remake of the 1981 film of the same name. In 2012, he starred in the twenty-third James Bond film, Skyfall, directed by Sam Mendes. He will replace Dame Judi Dench as M in future Bond films.16 Dench had also starred alongside Fiennes' brother, Joseph, in Shakespeare in Love in 1998. In 2013 Fiennes was both the director and the leading actor (in the role of Charles Dickens) in the well-received film The Invisible Woman (2013).17 Though he is not noted as a comic actor, in 2014 Fiennes made an impression for his farcical turn as concierge Monsieur Gustave in The Grand Budapest Hotel. Fiennes used his time as a young porter at London’s Brown's Hotel to help construct the character.18 A film critic stated, "In the end it's Fiennes who makes the biggest impression. His stylized, rapid-fire delivery, dry wit and cheerful profanity keep the film bubbling along."19 For his performance, Fiennes was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy and the BAFTA Award for Best Actor. Film magazine Empire ranked Fiennes' portrayal as Gustave the 17th Greatest Movie Character of All Time.18 In 2015, Fiennes starred in Luca Guadagnino's thriller A Bigger Splash. In 2016, Fiennes starred in the animated film Kubo and the Two Strings where he voiced Raiden the Moon King, Kubo's grandfather.20 Personal Life Fiennes is a UNICEF UK ambassador and has done work in India, Kyrgyzstan, Uganda, and Romania.21 Fiennes is also a member of the Canadian charity Artists Against Racism.22 Fiennes met English actress Alex Kingston while they were both students at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. After dating for ten years, they married in 1993 and divorced in 1997 following his affair with Francesca Annis.23 Annis and Fiennes announced their separation on 7 February 2006, after 11 years together,242526 in a parting described as "acrimonious", following rumours that he had an affair with the Romanian singer Cornelia Crisan.24 On 7 September 2017, Fiennes was granted Serbian citizenship. The decision was signed by Serbian Prime Minister Ana Brnabić.27 Roles End-of-the-Affair-1999.jpeg|Maurice Bendrix in The End of the Affair Collab_spi_1.jpg|Dennis "Spider" Cleg in Spider 7a4c0bd8e9c18b82928550c5023e7bad.jpg|Christopher "Chris" Marshall in Maid in Manhattan Countess3.jpg|Todd Jackson in The White Countess Emily-watson-ralph-fiennes-cemetery-junction-2010-D5RBGN.jpg|Mr Kendrick in Cemetary Junction Gareth_Mallory_Profile.png|Gareth Mallory / M in Skyfall Article-2553091-1B3F5F7300000578-421_634x410.jpg|Charles Dickens in The Invisible Woman Ralph Fiennes as Moriarty.png|Professor James Moriarty in Holmes & Watson Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:British Category:Living people Category:Humans Category:Adults